


Creamsicle

by boxofmarkers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofmarkers/pseuds/boxofmarkers
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a pretty, 24 year old man that only wears girls clothes. Fuck gender roles, right? He lives with his best friend Liam, who happens to take care of him in ways friends usually don’t.Liam is waiting for the day he can muster up the courage it will take to confess his feelings to Louis, while Louis thinks Liam only sees him as a little brother.What Liam doesn’t really expect is for Louis to meet 21 year old Harry Styles in the time it’s taking him to tell the truth.Oh, right, and Louis has trouble with certain sensitivities.





	Creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Uhhhh, there’s some medical inaccuracies with this, I’m sure many would agree. So, sorry about that!  
> There a few mistakes in this that I will be fixing at a later time as well. Keep in mind that I’m not a very experienced writer! Also it’s hard posting via Safari on iPhone. D:

“Lou!” A muffled voice calls out, just loud enough to stir Louis from his sleep. The young man groaned quietly to himself, flipping over onto his back before responding with obvious irritation in his voice. “What?!” There’s only rustling coming from downstairs, a pan hitting the metal from the sink. “C’mon, Louis! Every morning?!” That’s all Liam, his roommate, replies with before resuming his actions. Louis knows he better get up before he starts yelling again.

 

After grabbing his outfit for the day, the petite brunet heads to the bathroom and looks at himself in the full length mirror.

With his face twisted up in a cringe, he peels off his wet, white cotton panties. Does he really have to cum in his underwear every night? After tossing them in his hamper and cleaning his skin with a damp cloth, he pulls up a clean pink pair up his full hips and slips on his white pleated skirt with a matching crop top.

Checking himself over once more in the mirror, he gives himself a nod before happily jogging down the stairs.

 

Creaking floorboards from small socked feet padding down the hall tells Liam Louis’ coming so he’s quick to place the Hello Kitty plate in its spot at the table.

“Liam! You know you’re the best, right?” The taller man looks at him with a happy pink glow on his cheeks and a wide smile.

Louis rushes over to Liam and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down to give a hug. Before pulling away, he presses a noisy kiss to his cheek. “You know you don’t have to do this, right? I don’t know how I’m ever going to owe you back!”

“It’s just pancakes, Lou.” The broad shouldered man answers sheepishly, returning his best friends hug. “Also, eat them quickly because I’ve some mates coming soon and no way I’m cooking for them, okay?”

“Oh, Liam, can’t you just accept my appreciation?” Louis gives him a bright smile while he teases, blue eyes shining. Without another word, he’s sitting at the table and stabbing a piece of the already cut pancakes before placing it in his mouth.

 

He gets through about half of his food before there’s an annoying amount of knocking on the door from multiple pairs of hands. “I can only guess that’s the lads. You,” Liam points accusingly towards Louis causing him to pause mid-bite. “don’t let them see your food.” He leaves the room with a laugh while the dainty boy resumes taking his time with the now syrup soaked bits of pancake.

 

Three boys come walking in, each of them questioning and exclaiming about the smell of food. “Oh, what are you cooking?” The blond says pointedly while a black haired boy tries to speak over him. “That smells so good, dude!” “Please, tell us you made enough for everybody, Liam.” Another boy with short, wavy curls pleads to his friend, nudging his side. “Guys, shut up, I only made enough for me and Louis! Haven’t you eaten yet? You’re adults!” There goes Mr. Payne in his Dad Voice again, making everyone in the kitchen laugh. Each of the boys laughing dies down when they all meet eyes with the small boy sitting at the table. Louis squirms under the feel of their eyes, smiling shyly and suddenly aware of the short length of his skirt. “Uh, hi. I’m Louis, Liam’s roommate.” All of the taller men break out in their most charming smile, nearly pushing in front of each other to make their personal introduction.

 

“Hi, I’m Nia-“

“Hey, my names Z-“

“I’m Harry.”

 

Pushing his fringe from his face, Louis gives a soft laugh at the group of boys before turning to the most familiar one. “Liam, why don’t you just tell me their names for them? Because I didn’t get any of that.” He laughs before looking to the other tall men, shaking his head. “Really, guys? Okay, the blond Irish dream boat there is Niall, that dashing Bradford boy is Zayn and Mr. Curly is Harry.”

 

“Niall, Zayn and Harry. Got it.” Louis offers a big smile, giving them a wave while they try to push each other again to get closer to him.

“So, uh, are you Liam’s boyfriend then?” The brown eyed one says before anyone gets a chance to say anything, causing a collective blush throughout the room and earning himself a jab to the side from Liam. “No, we’re just good friends that live together.” Louis answers before finishing up the rest of his breakfast and putting the dish in the sink. “You’re available for a date then?” Harry slips in quickly, prompting Louis to blush and rub a hand over his forearm. “Uh, yeah. If someone were to ask me out on one.” Before any of the boys can even ask, they’re all fitting in a shameless stare at his arse while he walks out of the room with a glass of orange juice.

 

“Dibs.” The three awestruck boys say in unison before they’re all getting a firm hit in the arm, one after the other by Liam. “Guys! He’s not for dibs, alright? He’s not just a some slut you meet in a bar! And Niall, I didn’t even know you liked guys.”

“Well, have you seen him? Fucking hell! How have you left him available?” The Irishman replies, serving Liam back with a hit to his chest and he knows he can’t really fight back, seeing as how he agrees with what the blue eyed blond said. “W-we’re not like that, alright? I still care about him though, so don’t try to fuck around with him, he doesn’t need that, you perverts. I know what you guys get up to.”

 

“Seriously, Li? We’re not even that gross, shut up. We just know that that boy living with you is the hottest person we’ve ever seen. I mean, he turned Niall gay!” Zayn ends his statement with a laugh but gets a well-deserved punch in the arm from Niall. “Oh, shut up, you know it doesn’t work that way. Also, Liam, the first bits of what he said is true. We’re not disgusting, we’re just not taking that beautiful creature for granted, like you clearly are. I mean, are you really that blind to how hot he is? You must’ve at least thought about it, mate.”

Liam goes silent for a moment and rubs the back of his neck as he thinks over his next move. Dare he confess his undying love for the pretty boy in the next room or should he let his recently formed group of friends go at him like the last slice of pizza?

“Guys, whatever. We’ve been friends forever, basically brothers. It would be a near felony if we went out. What you’re suggesting between me and him is sick.” He lies. Why? He doesn’t know. There’s really no reason he had to lie so aggressively either. Brothers? God knows Liam doesn’t think of Louis as anything close to a brother.

 

 

While Liam is protesting the very idea of him and Louis being an item, the other boy is listening on and having his heart shattered. Did being with Louis really appall Liam that much? Fine, whatever. He has other men wanting not only his body but his heart too. Since Liam doesn’t want either, he’ll stop getting his hopes up. Clearly he’s been fit into a little brother role without realization.

 

The group of men continue chattering in the kitchen and Louis stops eavesdropping, thinking about who he likes most. Liam… well, he supposes Liam can’t be an option anymore. Zayn is cute. Dark and dreamy. His jean jacket has specks of paint on it, loose strings here and there. He seems like the type to just want to hear about all of Louis’ kinks on the first date though. Niall is clearly charming, seeming to really be the lively one of the group. It’s very endearing. Besides, hearing him compliment Louis while he thinks he’s absent is sweet. Things with him would definitely go well, but he’s not exactly Louis’ type. Now Harry, he’s everything. Tall, strong and handsome. The structure of his face is breathtaking and it was easy to tease him right off the bat.

 

“Harry.” Louis says as he walks into the kitchen, making all heads turn to him. Suddenly he’s feeling shy again, his cheeks heating up and flushing a soft pink. “Lou?” Liam questions, looking at him with clear confusion on his face. He’s ignored while Louis just walks over to Harry, who’s sitting in his spot at the table. “You’re in my spot.” The curvy boys expression changes from bashful to teasing, nudging Harry’s shoulder. “Oh, sorry, I’ll uh, I’ll move.” His voice comes out slow and heavy, in the best way. It makes Louis’ stomach lurch. Fuck. Before he can stop it, he’s got a tingle going up his spine and a heat spreading through his stomach, groin and down his thighs. “N-no, I just… I need to-“ The small boy is falling into Harry, who quickly places strong hands on his small waist to support him. That’s what really sets it off.

 

Louis’ thighs are shaking while his small cock dribbles white droplets into his panties and the group of men look at him in concern. Liam knows what’s going on, feeling his own prick twitch in his boxers and anger build in the back of his throat. “Harry, let go of him.” His voice comes out coarse while he’s quickly picking up Louis and leaving the room with him cradled in his arms, trying to squirm away.

 

“Stop, Li! L-let, fuck.” The small boys voice comes out mixed with moans, his dick sensitive and wet against his underwear. Being carried so effortlessly isn’t helping his situation, only making his cock hard again and forcing a whine passed his lips.

“S-stop, let me down!”

“Lou, calm down. I’m just taking you to your room, I always do this.” Liam’s voice is calm, his main priority is keeping Louis and his secret safe. He also doesn’t really want any of the other guys seeing Louis reduced to the pretty moaning mess he is when he’s going through these things. Louis huffs before replying with agitation in his voice. “You know it doesn’t help if you take your sweet fucking time!” Liam holds back his smile, more than aware that this just makes Louis hard. He knows pretty much anything can bring Louis to climax, even driving on a gravely road, the vibrations making him whimper. Despite knowing that, Liam can’t help but tug on his cock after putting Louis to bed every night thinking about all the times he’s mostly unintentionally made him cum.

 

The cute little boy is finally placed back in bed, thighs twitching and the front of his skirt now darkened with cum seeping through. Louis let’s out a soft sob, squeezing his thighs together in attempt to make everything less overwhelming.

 

“L-li..” He’s starting to sniffle, he doesn’t know why but tears are pooling in his eyes. “Ssh, Lou, it’s okay. Do you need anything, babes?” Liam’s got his fingers running through his hair, soothing the restless boy.

“Um…” Louis knits his eyebrows together while he thinks, his mind foggy with his cock still hard in his panties. “I need... c-can you go?” His voices sounds a little wrecked while he flinches away from Liam’s touches. Liam can’t help but feel a stab in his stomach, Louis usually asks him to go but he never cries, it doesn’t feel right to leave him.

“Liam, please, just go!” The small boy sits up and shoves at his friend after awhile, not doing much since he’s like pebble while Liam’s a boulder. He does go but hesitantly, walking away and pausing at the door to glance back at Louis only to catch the sight of him with his hand under his skirt. ‘Oh.’ He thinks to himself, now realizing Louis is probably in pain and didn’t want to get off with him there.

 

Liam enters the kitchen once more which causes the conversation to dwindle down, all of the men looking at him. “What?” He asks in confusion, making Harry, Niall and Zayn all roll their eyes. He’s known to be pretty clueless but sometimes it’s ridiculous.

“Really, mate? Louis. Is he okay? I don’t know if you remember but he basically collapsed.” Zayn’s rubbing his face just for a bit of dramatic effect, judging his friend.

“Wh-oh! Hah, yeah, Lou is fine. It’s um, it’s common. It’s a medical thing.. but it embarrasses him and he generally tries to ignore it, please don’t mention it to him.” Liam chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

 

The two have been best friends since childhood. Everyone pretty much knew them as Louis and Liam. When they were kids, even though Liam’s about a year and a half younger, he always seemed to enjoy taking care of Louis. He’d always have an extra snack for him, stuck to his side during every available moment at school between classes and breaks, everyone just assuming it’s because Louis was bossy and sassy. Really, it made Louis’ insides squirm whenever the younger boy somehow managed to make him feel two inches tall with his actions.

Now that it doesn’t embarrass the tiny man as much, Liam probably does too much for him at this point, cooks most of his meals, gives him constant affection, making sure he’s drinking enough water, even putting him to bed with a bedtime story most nights and for purely his own disgusting pleasure, Louis’ laundry. At first, it was because Louis would take too long between whenever he did laundry, too embarrassed of the drying cum on his clothing. He’d steal Liam’s clothes and not that he really cared. It gave him a weird pleasure to know that the only time the feminine boy would wear men’s clothing, it was his.

 

The late morning progresses to the afternoon, around two o’clock when Louis strolls downstairs to find the group of beautiful men hanging out in the lounge watching a film. He just spent his afternoon sleeping after a morning of making a mess out of himself, with the help of his toy collection and the memory of Liam essentially manhandling him.

 

“Hello, gentlemen.” He offers a cheeky grin to everyone, all eyes settled on the pretty boy that’s changed into velvety pink shorts, a ribbon tied into a bow at the front. The men seem to be speechless, losing their thoughts. Louis considers going over to sit on Harry’s lap, since there isn’t a place on the couch but decides against it, choosing to sit between Liam’s legs on the floor, resting his cheek against his knee. The taller man instinctively curls in fingers through his hair, earning a happy hum from the boy looking like a kitten on the floor.

 

“So, Lou, feeling better?” Harry asks him, referring to what happened in the kitchen. Louis looks at him, his expression dazed from the fingers massaging his scalp and his chin rested on Liam’s knee. It takes a moment for the question to register with him and he’s blushing, hiding his face in Liam’s leg. He lets out a bit of a giggle before speaking with a small voice.

“Yes, thank you.” Louis gives Harry, who’s sitting at the other end other the couch, a sweet smile.. He exposes his flushed cheeks, looking adorable with his newly messed up hair, special thanks to Liam. Harry’s stomach is churning and he watches the way Liam looks at Louis, the way he combs through his hair and seems to know exactly what will make Louis glow. He realizes it’s been quiet for awhile, everyone focused on Louis and Liam rather than the movie. It’s obvious that they’re not just friends, they all knew Liam was lying but they don’t really care, truly just thinking about how they’re going to make their move.

 

-

 

It’s become a bit of a game between Niall, Harry and Zayn but a true hell for Liam. Louis, well, he’s having some fun.

 

The first time they all hung together wasn’t very eventful, at least not in comparison with the next couple weeks. The men seem to be coming over whenever Liam finds an excuse for them not to better than “I have to shower” but “I’m not feeding you” usually works since at least they’re making attempt to not seem too eager.

 

Niall likes to bring his guitar and show off, singing James Arthur per Louis’ request. He pretty much plays and sings whatever Louis asks, even learning songs special for him. Louis thinks, while he’s singing an old song by Lifehouse, that Niall doesn’t have to be his type for the Doncaster boy to fall in love with him.

 

Zayn goes for the show off approach as well, starting with showing him the sketchbook he just so happened to have with him one day. Soon he was surprising Louis with simple portraits then a realistic picture of him in an “outfit suggestion” which seems to be a sweater he sees Zayn wearing often, looking big enough to be a dress on Louis and a pair of thigh highs of the same colour. It makes him blush and get hard, thinking of Zayn wanting him in his clothes. That drawing earned the raven haired boy a kiss on the cheek.

 

Harry’s method differs to the other men, they actually don’t really know that he’s doing much at all, since he’s being sneaky about it. He gets to Louis and Liam’s place before the others, even asking the smallest of the group to come over while Liam’s at work. Really, he actually kind of feels bad. He doesn’t know why Liam is so desperate to ignore and lie about his feelings for Louis and he assumes this can’t be enjoyable for him. It’s obvious that Liam has some deep feeling for the dainty boy, although not to the object of his affection. The little sweet creature is absolutely perfect and he wouldn’t have so many men pining for his affection on a daily basis if he wasn’t.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unfinished. I’m also unsure about continuing this and what the end relationship will be.


End file.
